LaLu Week 2016
by stars.darkangel
Summary: It's finally LaLu week so, be ready for a lot of LaLu fluff. Day 1: Aquarius 20/1, Day 2: Devilish 21/1, Day 3: Dream 22/2, Day 4: Sparks 23/1, Day 5: Manga 24/1, Day 6: Games 25/1, Day 7: Prey 26/1 Latest chapter: Day 3- "We are near waking when we dream we are dreaming."- Novalis
1. Chapter 1

**Tribute to my third favorite celestial spirit, Aquarius. I personally think she and Lucy made a great brotp xD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or its characters.**

 **Day 1**

 **Aquarius**

 _The large luxurious tub filled with warm herb infused water took more the half the size of the spacious bathroom and everything was painted in gold color. It was the room worthy of nobles and royals but currently, it was occupied by a small child wrapped in a big fluffy white towels, her long blonde hair wet and dripping down her back. She was giggling, which was not the sound people usually heard from the girl, but it was surprisingly light-hearted. Her little hands cupped the water from the bath and splashed at the other occupier in the room._

' _Come on! Splash me, Aquarius!'_

 _Her innocent, child-like playfulness instead of drawing a laughter from the adult, irritated the blue-haired mermaid. Floating above the water, continuously getting splashed in the face by the heiress made the vein in her forehead popped._

' _Don't summon me every time you take a bath, little girl!'_

 _Aquarius yelled at the child and used her magic to control the water in the tub and sprayed them in every direction of the room, taking the little girl along aw well with the wave._

' _I'm sorry!'_

* * *

' _How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't summon me from the goldfish bowl. That's for the goldfish! It's got a tail!'_

 _The mermaid floating in the air in the middle of the hallway scolded the girl in a sleeveless pink dress, dark aura coming off the bristling celestial spirit. But the girl looked like she was not scared of the terrifying mermaid, instead looked like she's on the verge of a breakdown. Her eyes were filled with loneliness, her heart thirsted for an affection, an intimacy her cold father denied her. Still, the smart mouthed girl spoke what's on her mind out loud._

' _You've got a tail too, Aquarius!'_

 _Aquarius looked taken back at the girl's audacity. She was getting braver every year._

' _Huh? You summon me from the goldfish bowl and then quibbled on top of it?!'_

' _What's "quibble"?'_

 _She sighed and threw her head back, eyes shut. She was tired of having to come out and play with Layla's daughter every time she got bored. Dammit, she was not her playmate._

' _Jeez. Play with human kids once in a while!'_

' _There aren't any here.'_

 _Her eyes opened at the girl's quiet voice. She sounded sad. She looked at the girl looking across the hallway, at her dad's study room._

' _That's why I'm lonely. I'm happy when you come here, even when you're angry at me. I'm sorry.'_

' _Che'_ _ **(? A/N: not sure how it's spelled)**_

 _The mermaid made a sound and looked at the direction where the girl was staring at._

* * *

Splash.

Lucy's eyes opened when she felt another person joining her in the bath. Something soft touched her hair and she sighed lovingly and leaned back against the warm, solid chest behind her. His warmth filled her heart. He was not overly warm like a fire dragon slayer, Natsu but it was enough to chase away the coldness in her soul. He was her savior, her equal partner in every definition possible. The love of her life.

'Hey handsome.'

A muscular arms wrapped around her bare waist and pressed her tighter against the equally naked flesh.

'Hey baby. What're you thinking?'

She planted a soft kiss on his jaw which was starting to show a five o'clock shadow but she loved the feeling of the stubbles teasing her soft flesh. She thought it was sexy as hell.

'Aquarius. I used to summon her whenever I took a shower because I was lonely.'

Laxus rubbed his cheek against her wet hair and she smiled when she thought the big man reminded her of a cat sometimes. She had never thought this grumpy man would be such a softie. He loved to cuddle and spoil her with surprises all the time. She was such a lucky woman.

'My poor baby. I'm sorry your childhood was so painfully lonely.'

Lucy turned in his embrace and cupped his cheek softly before looking deep into his blue-grey eyes that reminded her of a sky before a storm. Her fingers danced along the scar across his right eyes. The feel of rough skin beneath her fingers told her that this man went through a lot of pain in his youth as well and he came out as an amazing man that he was today.

'We both had painful pasts but it's ok because we have each other now and we will make sure our future is filled with happiness.'

Laxus's beautiful eyes ran across her face, taking in all her delicate features like he was scared he was going blind and was soaking in all her beauty before the darkness descended. Lucy smiled and stretched to plant a kiss on his lips. Their kiss was gentle and soft, as opposed to their usual rough and passionate make-out sessions. After a few seconds, Lucy pulled back and rested her head on his chest.

'And having Aquarius helped me out a lot. Even though she complained when I made her played with me, she complied in the end. She was my first best friend.'

Laxus felt the water running across his chest and knew it was not from the shower he had earlier before he joined Lucy in the tub. A sniff from the little blonde woman confirmed his suspicion.

'I miss her.'

Laxus lifted her face and tear-filled caramel eyes and a red nose met him. He would never tell her this but she was so cute when she cried which was why he liked to bully her sometimes. But now, her tears were tearing his hearts open.

'I know baby. And I'm sure she missed her too. Plus, I have a feeling that we're very close to finding her eyes.'

Lucy giggled softly through her sob. She had been looking for Aquarius key all across the globe for a few years already and she still had no clue on where her key might be in this wide, wild world.

After the big war with Zeref and Acnologia was over and the fairies were back together again, she had quitted team Natsu, much to her team mates' dismay and had done a lot of solo works in hope that she would come across the gold zodiac key in one of her missions. She hadn't found her first friend but she had run into something equally precious, her soul mate.

She had been on one of her solo missions when she had been blasted pretty badly by a dark mage and nearly gotten herself killed when a cavalry in the form of the large lighting mage rescued her and shocked the living hell out of the culprit. That's how their love story started and she had never been happier.

After they got together, she told Laxus about her actual mission, a thing she had promised herself that she would do after the war was over. Laxus told her that the chance of Aquarius key being in Magnolia was pretty thin so, they temporarily quitted Fairy Tail to search for it, promising all their nakamas that they would come back one day. It had been two years since that fated day, the day that Laxus promised to Lucy that he would follow her to the end of the earth.

Laxus picked up the smaller blonde and stepped out of the tub and carried her to the bed, both dripping water everywhere.

'Laxus. We're wetting the floor.'

'It'll dry in the morning.'

He carefully placed the girl on the bed and grabbed the towel on the hanger and started drying her long hair. Lucy closed her eyes and enjoyed him pampering her, her heart too full for her chest. When her hair was no longer dripping water on the sheet, he stopped to dry himself but Lucy stopped him. She took the towel from his hand and made him sit on the bed, his back against the headboard. She sat on his legs and rubbed the slightly damp towel along his spikey yet soft hair and laughed softly when he closed his eyes and purred.

'Hey Lucy.'

'Hmm?'

'Will you promise me something?'

Lucy paused and looked down at the slayer who was watching her with adoration and hope.

'What is it?'

He gently pushed Lucy from him and strode towards the chair in his birthday suit where he had flung his coat on when they had come in. Lucy, still sitting on the bed, staring quizzically at the man looking something in his coat's pocket. Having found he was looking for, he came back to where the blonde goddess was laying on and showed her the thing in his hand.

She gasped when she saw a small black velvet box in his hand, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. Laxus kneeled down on his one knee and opened the box. Lucy felt herself tearing up again. Inside was a simple princess-cut diamond ring and instead of a solid silver band, it was ornate stars, connected to each other and forming a band. It was so unique and so them.

'I know finding Aquarius is your top priority now but I can't wait another second to at least make sure that others know that you're mine. I'm sure you don't want a wedding without your first friend so, the wedding can wait until we find her. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me after we reunite all our family?'

Lucy couldn't see him anymore through all the tears in her eyes and her throat was stuck with her heart. She nodded wildly. She heard Laxus let out a sigh of relief and he put the ring on her ring finger. It was so perfect. Leaning closer to the bed, he kissed her passionately which she replied with an equal vigor.

' _Hey Aquarius. If you can hear me right now, I wanna tell you that I'm not lonely anymore. I'll definitely find you and make you join our little family again. This time, we have a new family member. He's a little rough around the edges but he's a sweetheart. I'm sure you will love him.'_ She thought in her head.

But before she could say anything more, Laxus covered her body with his and at the feel of his warm body, she threw all her thoughts out her window. All she could think was how much she loved this man and thanked god for bring him into her life.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! I want this chapter to be sweet and adorable so, no lemons, sadly. And I will try to upload according to the timetable I can't make any promises. The theme for tomorrow is, Devilish. Hehe. I will try to think so something spicy. ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

 **Devilish**

The guild was louder than usual today. Everyone was sipping drinks from their cups except Cana who was glugging the whole barrel of wine while Macao and Wakaba were cheering her on. MiraJane, Fairy Tail's cover girl, was moving around the tables gracefully, delivering more alcohol to the patrons and easing those who were already drunk to pace themselves using her charm.

Natsu and Gray, were brawling in the middle of guild while calling each other colorful names. Erza was leisurely enjoying a slice of strawberry cake, turning blind eye to the duos fighting near her. But everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they did something to tick the red head which would ultimately made her join the fight. If it weren't for the various costumes and non-Fairy-tail-members, it would be just like the usual day in Fairy Tail.

A week ago, Master Makarov had announced to all the guilds across Magnolia that Fairy Tail would be hosting costume party so, the selected few from each official guilds showed up at the large guild hall in Fiore to celebrate on Halloween Day. Makarov sat on the bar counter in just white roman wrap loincloth and fake wings on his back. By the look of bow and heart-shaped tip arrow beside him, he's going as a cupid. Even though it's just still early in the evening, his face was already red from all beer he had been chugging since the party started. Mira gave up trying to stop master. She had tried cutting him off but somehow, he still got beer from someone, her suspicion was the sexy brunette dressed as a geisha in an exquisite kimono sitting just a table away from the bar.

Mira was in a beautiful blood red Victorian gown with black ruffle at the bottom. Her silver hair was fashioned in a hairstyle to match her outfit, with top half of her permed hair tied in a loose knot. She was an epitome of feminine beauty. However, she had no interest in other men who were giving her admiring stare. Her attention was solely on the man sitting on the corner with his team members. His beautiful long mint green hair was up in a ponytail, emphasizing his elegant facial features. With a sharp pair of fangs and grey vest on black shirt and a long cape, he put other mere vampires to shame. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at her. Flushed, she walked to her boyfriend where he tugged on her hand and made her sit on his lap.

'Hey Mira. Are you working alone? I thought someone was helping you.'

'Kinana is on a vacation to visit Cobra. Lucy is supposed to help me out but she's not here yet.'

She felt someone sitting beside them tensed at the mention of the celestial mage's name. Oh yeah. She hid a smirk when she remembered why the blonde was late.

Freed glanced over at his brooding leader. He was out of usual fur coat and headphone today. Instead, he's in a Tarzan costume which consisted of only loincloth and a string of torn piece wrapped around his impressive bicep. It seemed both Dreyars decided to just wear loincloth. The only difference was girls were fawning around Laxus, cooing over his muscles which were bare for all the girl's viewing pleasure. Freed was pretty sure Lucy was not going to be happy about this when she showed up. Mira just gave him a kiss on his cheeks and went back to her work.

* * *

Laxus was starting to get annoyed with all the female giggling and trying to cop a feel of his abs and thought about shocking the hell outta them but he knew Jiji wouldn't appreciate it. Everyone in Magnolia knew Lucy was his girlfriend since the picture of them going a date made it to the cover of Sorcerer Weekly. Granted, things hadn't been exactly rainbows and butterflies between them for the last few days but that didn't give these women a right to just openly flirt with a taken man. Couldn't they realize he only had eyes for one girl?

Just then, the guild door opened with a bang and every pair of eyes moved to the entrance. Laxus was pretty sure he heard all the males gulped at the sight that met their eyes. The sexiest angel stood there in a white mini dress and beautiful feather wings. Her long wavy blonde hair went past her waist, framing her face perfectly.

The extra low cut top made her amber breasts seemed like it was going to spill out of its tight confinement. The top of the dress stuck to her upper torso like a second skin and the bottom was a short layers of ruffle that barely went past her full ass. Her pink platform heels looked difficult to walk in but oh, it worked wonder for her ass. Her body was made for sin. His fingers twitched under the table, wanting to run across her skin to see if it was as soft as he remembered. She definitely didn't look like an innocent angel. From her mischievous grin to her heels, she spelled trouble. His member twitched slightly underneath the loin cloth.

She strode towards Mira, her hips swaying with each step. He could see all the guys drooling after the blonde and he now really felt like electrocuting all of them, JiJi be damned. Hell, old man was already having a major nosebleed.

'Hey Mira. Sorry for being late. I got caught up with something before coming here.'

'It's fine, Lucy. Nice costume, by the way.'

'Thanks, Mira. I love your costume too. I'm pretty sure Freed is having a trouble keeping his eyes off you.'

With a blush, Mira laughed at her teasing and gave the resident celestial mage a tray to collect the empty glasses. When she walked past Cana, the damn drunk swatted at Lucy's ass cheeks soundly, making said blonde yelped out loud in surprise.

'Cana!'

'What? I'm going want to slap that sexy ass if you're going to flaunt your delicious body like that.'

Laxus watched Lucy shook her head slightly and continued with her task. Lucy seemed to be used to Cana's antics. Laxus growled deep in throat every time a guy tried to make a pass at Lucy by telling her some lame pick-up lines or subtly stroking her bare skin. He was pretty close to losing it when she finally got to their table. Lucy greeted Freed and Bickslow and then, turned to him.

'Hi Laxus.'

Laxus grunted in return and her eyebrow twitched once at his rude reply. But instead of saying anything, she just picked up his empty mug and told him she would fill it up and went back to the bar.

'I know she's your girl but day-um. Cosplayer's such a babe!'

Laxus glared at Bickslow, immediately shutting him up. Scratching his cheek sheepishly, he made a beeline to other side of the guild with amused Freed following him. When he heard clicking of heels, he turned to see Lucy making her way to the table with a mug full of beer in one hand and in her other hand was a… lollipop? She put it in her mouth and sucked at the candy softly, her cheeks concaving slightly at the suction before slowly, she released it with a pop. He swallowed the drool he could feel pooling in his mouth. He would have thought it was an innocent act if it weren't for the smirk tugging at the corner of her pink lips. The damn vixen was teasing him.

Before she reached his table, she stumbled a bit and spilled a little of the content in his mug on him.

'I'm sorry, Laxus. I'll clean up the mess.'

He was going to say it was alright, that he would wipe it off himself when she kneeled in front of him. His mouth opened to ask her what she was doing but she put her lollipop in his open mouth, halting his question. When her pink tongue licked away the liquid on his bare skin, he hissed at the contact. Her caramel brown eyes glued to his blue-grey eyes the entire time, she licked and sucked at his torso, cleaning him up. Her hot tongue ran across his tight six packs, setting ablaze on its entire journey. He clenched his fist to stop himself from pulling the blonde to him and fucked her right on this table. A reminder that they were alone in the table at the dark corner didn't help either.

She sat back on her heels when she felt he was clean enough.

'Done.'

She took her candy back from his mouth and put it in her mouth. He bit his lip at the action. He didn't know why but he found that sexy. With a soft moan, she moved the candy in her mouth, her hand pulling and pushing the handle poking out between her lips. Her eyes drooped slightly and she looked at him through her half lidded eyes.

He leaned back against the wall behind him and shook his head at his beautiful yet wicked girlfriend.

'I know what you're doing, Lucy. It's not gonna work on me.'

Lucy didn't say anything except her eyes glinted in challenge. She straddled his hips, sitting down directly on his groin. Eyes narrowed, Laxus waited patiently for her next move. With a twist of her hips, she grinded against him. Laxus grabbed her hips tightly and let out a hiss.

'I beg to differ. I have to say, I love your lack of attire. Although I don't like those girls ogling you like a piece of meat.'

Laxus moved her hips, rubbing her core against the bulge under his garment. He heard the sexiest gasp escaped between her pouty lips and her pearly whites gently nipped her bottom lip. They hadn't had sex for the whole month and it was making them frustrated more than usual.

'And I want to kill all those perverts who have been dying to get a taste of you since the second you walked in this fucking little dress.'

'Jealous much? I'm only interested in this one guy though. I heard he's quite a beast in bed. And he has a very talented….tongue.'

If it weren't for her twinkling eyes, he would have thought she was talking about someone else and gotten seriously pissed. He gave her a lopsided grin. Two could play at this game.

'Really? There's a girl who's as talented in the oral department. She could send me to heaven with just a stroke of her tongue. The bonus part is she has the body of a goddess. I could eat her out for hours. And push her against the nearest wall and fuck her again. And again. And again until she couldn't walk anymore.'

During his talk, he never stopped dry humping her. He couldn't help a smile when he could feel her soaking through her thin panties. His little girl loved it when he told her in details what he would love to do to her.

'Same here. I can't help but want to lick him a lollipop every time his clothes come off. Every part of him. After I'm satisfied with the treat, I would ride him like an unbroken stallion and wouldn't stop he comes apart under me. Cumming inside of me.'

Laxus squeezed her handful butt cheeks under her ridiculous layers of ruffles and growled deep in his chest. Letting out a throaty chuckle, Lucy gripped his face with one of her hands that weren't busy feeling his muscles and leaned closer but stopped before their lips met.

'All of this could be yours, Laxus if you give in.'

'No way in fucking hell.'

He spoke through his gritted teeth. Lucy let out a loud sigh as though it pained her to do what she was going to do.

She climbed off him and strutted back to the bar where Mira was still serving as a bartender.

'Fucking dammit.'

* * *

Mira looked up from wiping down the beer-sloshed counter, or at least she hoped it was just beer, with a cloth and saw a slightly frustrated girl making her way back to the bar. From her crestfallen expression, as well as she's coming back alone, Mira assumed her mission hadn't gone so well.

'Hey Lucy. How did it go?'

Said girl slumped down dejectedly on the empty chair and let out a loud sigh. She absentmindedly gave a quick glance around the guild, taking notes that some people were already passed out in various places. Her teammates were happily still drinking with their lovers although from the look of Natsu slurring his love confessions to Lisanna repeatedly and Erza attempting to tackle worried-looking Jellal, two of them were just minutes away from blacking out. The ice mage looked like he's still handling alcohol pretty well although it couldn't be said the same for his now loudly weeping girlfriend. Gray better stopped the poor water mage from flooding the guild again or he would have plenty of pissed off soaked wizards on his hands.

'He's really stubborn. It took all I have to do what I did and he still rejected me. That stupid buffoon. Can't he see that what he's doing is just hurting both of us?'

'Yeah. And after you went through a lot to find that perfect costume for him.'

Lucy glared at the barmaid and pouted when she was reminded how she ended up in the costume in the first place.

* * *

' _Lucy? What happened here?'_

 _Lucy looked up from the pile of clothes that were laid out all around her and saw Levy and Mira staring at her worriedly. She guessed it might something to do with her probably looking a lunatic throwing all her clothes in her wardrobe one by one. Lucy smiled sheepishly at them._

' _Hey guys. Sorry about a mess. I was trying to find my red bunny costume but I don't remember where I put it.'_

 _Levy snapped her fingers like she just recalled something._

' _Oh you mean for the party in a few days?'_

 _The blonde nodded. Levy and Mira looked at each other in relief. Lucy had been acting really weirdly around the guild these few weeks and the two self-appointed guardians of the blonde was sure it was because of the big fight she had had with Laxus at the guild. When they had seen the blonde tearing through her wardrobe, they had thought she was packing up to leave somewhere._

' _About that. Levy and I saw the perfect outfit for you when we went out shopping yesterday.'_

 _Levy bounced a little when she remembered the reason they had come to the celestial mage's place in the first place. She held out a bag she had been holding to the distraught girl._

' _Yeah Lu-chan. It just screamed "Lucy" to us. It's actually a present from all the girls.'_

 _Lucy took a bag from the bluenette and gasped when she saw the content inside. She closed it and handed it back._

' _It's too much guys. I can't take something so expensive. And it's too revealing for even someone like me…'_

 _Lucy paused in the middle of her sentence when she felt a cold, chilling sensation at her back. Mira, in her demon form, still with a perfect smile on her face which made the whole thing scarier._

' _Just wear the outfit and showed up tomorrow for your shift, Lucy. We're all sick of you and Laxus moping around in the guild. And if I don't see you in this costume tomorrow, there's no guarantee to what might happen to you.'_

 _Lucy gulped and trembled a little._

' _Of course, Mira. Whatever you want.'_

 _Mira turned back to her usual, cheery self when she heard what she wanted to hear._

' _Ok. We'll see you tomorrow then.'_

 _Just like that, they left as quickly as they came, like a hurricane. Lucy peeked again at the articles in the bag._

' _What a meddlesome bunch of people.'_

* * *

'You basically forced this dress on me, Mira.'

Mira just giggled and waved her hand.

'Oh hush. You looked gorgeous in that. Laxus is already having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. You're welcome, by the way.'

Lucy sunk even lower in her seat.

'But apparently, this is not stimulating enough for him. I just had an outdoor foreplay right here in this guild and he's still sticking by that damn rule.'

Lucy smelt a strong smell of alcohol before a slim arm threw itself around her shoulder.

'It seems I still have to teach you a thing or two about seductions.'

Cana pulled Lucy even closer to her and whispered dramatically like she was telling her a state secret.

'No man can resist a lil' girl-on-girl action.'

Lucy just got more confused at the card mage's suggestion. What did that even mean?

Cana told her to take off her fake feather wings and tugged Lucy to the crowded place filled with dancing people. She spun the younger girl and she was hugging her from behind. Slowly, she moved her hands to Lucy's hips and guided her to grind against hers in the same tempo as the music playing. Lucy blushed madly when she heard all the males wolf-whistling at their performance. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a tall blonde leaning against the post somewhere close to them.

'Come on. Don't you hate it when Laxus turned all tyrant sometimes? Make him break his rule.'

Cana's softly spoken words in her ears weren't helping with her decision. She knew she shouldn't encourage Cana with her crazy tactics but she really did want to make Laxus lose his control.

'What do I do?'

At her question, Cana smirked. The prey was in her trap now.

'Since we don't have much time, we will start with a "slut drop".'

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched together at the unfamiliar phrase.

'What now?'

'It's a dance move where you squat until your ass nearly touch the floor and then, stand back up with a body roll. Make it was sexy as possible. First, turn your butt to where Laxus's standing.'

Still frowning a bit in confusion, Lucy did as she was ordered. When Cana gave her a signal, Lucy squatted the way she was told and she moved her butt to go up first before the rest of body.

Everyone around the blonde let out a loud cheer at her bold and sexy move. She was pretty sure she just flashed her panty to the whole guild but she would worry about that later. With a sensual body roll, she stood all the way up.

Cana was spotting a shit eating grin. Finally, the pupil was on par with the master on dirty dancing. Lucy had always had a way of moving that unconsciously brought all the attention to her sinful body but she had never exploited her natural talent.

Cana gripped each side of Lucy's waist and brought her closer to her. She looked over the smaller girl's shoulder to check the big man.

'Good job, Lucy. Laxus looked like he's about to tear your little dress and have you on this floor. But he still hasn't moved from his spot yet.'

The brunette returned her eyes back to the blonde.

'This calls for a desperate measure.'

'What else? I tried everything I could already.'

'There's still one left.'

Before she could ask, a pair of warm lips slammed against hers. Lucy blinked. And blinked again.

WHAT THE HELL? The shock drowned out all the noise around them.

She tried to scream but it was muffled against her friend's mouth, still sucking on hers. The slim, tall brunette was surprisingly strong. Cana cupped her jaw and moved her face to have their lips to have a better fit and slipped her tongue inside Lucy's mouth. Lucy was also shocked that Cana tasted really good. She had expected the resident drunk to taste like…well, alcohol but she tasted like mint, grape and an expensive whiskey, all rolled into one delicious package. She stopped struggling and started to kiss her back.

She wasn't sure how long they were making out but suddenly, she was yanked back into a warm, bare chest. Only then, she realized it's really quiet in the guild. Everyone was staring at the two girls going at it in the middle of the floor. Cana looked dazed and her lips looked puffy and swollen which, she was pretty sure, her own lips looked like right now as well.

She felt her body being thrown over a broad shoulder and transported to the familiar looking room.

The large bed in the middle of the room was unmade and all the drapes were shut. Other than the bed, a drawer and a bed side table, the room was otherwise void of furniture. Lucy knew that the second door on her right led to a walk-in closet in which more than half the contents belonged to Lucy which wasn't quite surprising since there wasn't much variety in his choices of clothes. It still befuddled Lucy why he got a large walk-in closet built in his home when he didn't have that many clothes.

Then, her vision shifted when she was unceremoniously dropped on the big bed. Her boyfriend, from the way he was growling with his hands clenched in tight fist on each of his body, didn't look very impress with her impromptu performance.

So, when he suddenly smiled wickedly and crawled over her body, she wasn't sure if she should shout for help and rubbed on his body like a cat in heat. Hell, her body was confused as fuck. Her mind was a jumble of fear and lust.

Large hands encircled each of her wrists and brought them over her head. Leaving only one hand to held them down, his other hand cupped her face and tilted it so she could clearly see him staring down at her with hunger in his eyes. He leaned down slowly and Lucy licked her pink lips in anticipation and closed her eyes. But instead of a firm lips against hers as she had hoped, a slick muscle ran across her full lips.

She opened her eyes in time to see his tongue retreated back to the cavern.

Tease.

Lucy pouted, not happy that she was denied the kiss she had been craving.

'You still taste good despite the fact that drunkard slobbered all over you.'

The grip on her face tightened but not to the point of hurting or even leaving a single mark.

'Care to enlighten me what the fuck that was about?'

Laxus raised his eyebrows at the smugness in her smile.

'Seduction 101.'

Laxus rolled his eyes. Of course only Cana would come up something as ridiculous as this.

'She's lucky she's a girl.'

Lucy's eyes travelled south of his body.

'I don't get why you're complaining. I can see you're happy with our show. Well, little dragon slayer surely does at least.'

Laxus growled deep in his chest and yanked her dress down harshly to reveal her beautiful breasts. He sighed in satisfaction. He had missed this delightful vision. He captured her pink nipple and sucked hard, making her moan softly and arched her body.

Then, without warning, her world turned 360 degree and in a blink, she was lying across his laps on her stomach with her ass up, her dress bundled at her waist in this position. The first smack on her fleshy globes was unexpected and she squealed in surprise. Because she was wearing the smallest g-string she owned, her ass was basically bare. She twisted her head to glare at the man.

'You've been a bad, bad girl, my little angel. It's time for your punishment.'

With that, five consecutive slaps landed on different area of her ass and she squirmed on his laps. Dammit. He knew she loved it when he got domineering and gave it to her hard and he's using that against her.

He gripped her reddened flesh harshly and Lucy gasped. He chuckled deeply and gently rub the flesh he had abused.

'Such a naughty girl. You're lucky I love my girl to be bad and wild.'

He pushed her off his lap and positioned her body so she was kneeling with her cheek was lying on the cool sheet and her throbbing ass high up in the air. The soft sound of the cloth hitting the clothes made her lift her head and turn around to see Laxus was completely naked while she was fully clothed.

Laxus kneeled behind and pushed her panties to the side so that he had access to her dripping pussy. He ran the tip of his hard cock along her slit and Lucy's face dropped back on the bed with a loud moan.

Her ass wiggled a little to get him inside her but the infuriating man just backed away slightly.

'God, Laxus! Just fuck me already. Put that hard cock and ride me.'

But he just slipped the tip of his penis inside her and paused. Lucy could cry at this rate. Her inside felt so empty and he was holding back. But this was a game they always played in the bedroom. To strip the other person from all their control and make them beg.

She clenched her inner muscle around the tip and was rewarded with his gasp. He slammed the rest of his length in one hard stroke and Lucy screamed. The pain and pleasure infused to the point she wasn't sure which was what anymore.

Laxus started a punishing rhythm, taking slow and deep thrusts. Lucy clawed at the sheet underneath her. This was not good enough for her. She needed hard and fast.

'Please baby. Harder. Faster.'

Rough hands grasped each sides of her hips and she could feel him straightened further behind her. His pace suddenly got faster.

'How about now, darling?'

Lucy cried into the sheet.

'More!'

He thrusted even harder and faster into her until she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. Her upper body straightened from the lying position and leaned back into his body and lifted her face to capture his lips. As if able to sense her need, he leaned down to kiss her. She couldn't feel his bare skin through her dress and while she was unsatisfied with it, it was kind of….kinky and it excited her more.

When her orgasm hit her, she ripped her mouth from his and screamed, her voice echoing around the empty room. Laxus rode through her orgasm and when she finally got down from the high, he pulled out from her body.

Lucy was going to ask him what was wrong but stopped when he stood on the bed in front her, his bobbing cock on the same level as her face.

'Suck.'

Lucy bit her lips and her womb twitched wildly again although she just came. How naughty. His cock was glistening with her juice and his pre-cum and it was so hard she was surprised he hadn't come yet.

She licked his length and moaned when the foreign taste of her cum hit her tongue along with his pre-cum. Her hand clasped the base of his cock and her lips enclosed around the tip.

A hiss came from above and a hand gripped her long hair. She slowly moved her mouth down his length until the tip reached the back of her throat. She nearly yelled in triumph when Laxus let out a shaky moan.

She swallowed around his cock and his grip on her hair stiffened.

'Fuck! Do it again.'

So bossy, her man. But that's just the way he was in bed and it turned her on to be honest. She swallowed again.

'Ah so good. It's so fucking hot to see you in a pure white dress sucking on my cock. My very own fallen angel.'

Lucy moaned around his cock in response and started to bob her head up and down, letting tongue ran across the underside with each stroke.

'Shit. I'm gonna come, baby. Swallow them all.'

Lucy looked up at him in alarm. Out of all the time she had given him a blow job, he had never asked her to swallow. But when she saw the wild passion burning his blue eyes, she was ready to do anything for him.

She upped her tempo and before long, he came with a yell. She did swallow until the last drop. She moved back and Laxus caressed her head affectionately. He sat down and pecked at her lips.

He laid down on his bed, taking her with him. He pulled her into his embrace and dropped a gentle on her head.

'Does it mean I win?'

Laxus tensed and Lucy laid her head on top of his chest and stared at him. He sighed in defeat.

'Fine. You can still go on the missions with that disastrous team of yours.'

Lucy giggled and pressed her lips on his slightly sweaty chest.

'I'm glad you folded before our three months agreement. I'm starting to get really frustrated.'

She saw Laxus rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his lips.

Yes. Lucy and Laxus had made a bet a month ago when she came home with her whole body encased in bandage. She had never seen Laxus got that angry when she had told him that half of her damage was caused by her own teammates. He had demanded she quit her team but she refused to abandon her precious team because of a couple of injuries. Besides, she was already used to their destructive natures. So, they had bet that if Laxus had sex with her within three months, he would drop the subject.

'You know they're not that bad.'

A snort of disbelief escaped from him and Lucy hit his chest.

'How about this? I would go half of the mission my team and the other half with yours?'

Laxus lifted his head and looked at her in surprise and relief.

'Really?'

'Sure. I would love to spend more time with my boyfriend. Besides, you would get to play the big knight in shining armor to my damsel in distress for a change since I had a knack for getting kidnapped all the time.'

Laxus smiled widely and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

'Deal.'

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished this chapter! I blushed so hard during lemon scenes. I still can't get used to writing them for some reasons lol. Ugh. I know it's long after the LaLu week but I have a bad habit of going at my own pace. I'm sorry. But hey, better late than never right? Right? Anyway, the next chapter should be coming soon and get ready for tears. Cuz I'm in the mood for angst. *evil smile***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish otherwise, I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **Day 3**

 **Dream**

Laxus couldn't understand how someone could feel cold and hot at the same time. But that's how he felt when he saw a poison shadow in a form of a blade pierced cleanly through her chest where her heart was located. His whole body heated up with white hot rage at the same time as his own heart was squeezed in an icy grip.

No.

Everything stopped moving. It was as if the Earth stopped rotating on its axis and froze the entire planet. However, he could hear his heartbeat beating hard against his chest, struggling to break out of its ribcage to reach to the body now lying on the ground.

'Princess!'

A loud roar which resembled that of a lion brought him back to the present and he ran to where his girlfriend was lying and gently pulled her on his lap. She was still breathing but the skin on the left side of her chest was turning blue at the disturbingly increasing rate. Someone sat beside him and he would have sent a hundred volt of lighting if not for the familiar scent that wafted through his sensitive nose. Loke.

'Princess. No…'

A pair of brown eyes blinked slowly but he could see the haze in the normally bright caramel ones.

'Loke. Laxus?'

'Ssh. Don't talk, baby.'

A flash of blue caught his eyes and he looked up to see Wendy running to them with her white cat flying beside her.

'Wendy is on her way. We'll patch you up in no time.'

A blonde head slowly shook.

'I know it's a cliché thing to say but it's so cold.'

Laxus rubbed his thumb on her cheek and she really was stone cold. Alarm went off in his head and he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend tighter.

'Just hold on, sweetheart. Help is coming. Don't you dare give up yet.'

The scarily pale blonde let out a weak chuckle but ended up coughing.

'I'm sorry, Laxy. But it looks like it's time for me to go.'

Laxus's watery eyes caught the slowly dimming doe brown eyes that was usually bright with happiness.

'What? No, baby. Don't do this to me. Lucy. Come on. You can do this. Just hang in there!'

Lucy's shaking hand slowly reached for his cheek and wiped away tears that he didn't even know flowing freely now.

'I love you. Thank you for everythi_nng…'

Lucy's eyes fluttered shut and her hand dropped to lay limply on her side just in time Wendy quickly sat beside her body. The world stopped rotating for Laxus before speeding up until he couldn't catch up.

He shook the limp small body in hopes that it will shock her awake somehow.

'Lucy? Lucy… Please answer me, baby.'

But those brown eyes he loved so much didn't open nor did that sweet voice that flow through his ears like honey answer his calls. She just laid motionless in his arms.

'LUCY!'

* * *

'LUCY!'

Laxus sat on his bed, sweat covering his whole body. He rubbed his face shakily.

It was just a dream but it felt so real.

Laxus moved the duvet to the side and padded to the bathroom. He nearly scared himself when he got a good look at himself in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin had this unhealthy grey shade that indicated that he had not been looking after himself properly.

But he didn't want to go to bed. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see that haunting picture of pale blonde woman in his arms. He was too afraid to go to sleep just to keep that nightmare away.

After taking a shower, he put on the suit and tie he had chosen the night before he went to bed. The tie was purple, Lucy's favourite. She always urged him to wear that tie on special occasion because it made him look "sexier". His silly girlfriend.

He picked up the bouquet of lilies he had placed in the vase after he had bought it yesterday and left his house.

It was a sunny day but the heat wasn't scorching. The birds sang merrily among the trees and he could hear the children playing in the park nearby. It was a beautiful day. Lucy would love this.

'Hey Laxus! Top of the morning to you.'

'Hey Bob. Thanks. How was the catch?'

The fisherman laughed heartily and went on and on about the big catch he had landed earlier,

'Are you visiting Lucy today?'

The tall blonde nodded.

'Well, tell her I missed her too.'

Laxus held the bouquet tighter.

'Will do, Bob. Have a great day.'

He could hear the fisherman's reply from behind and continued walking down the Strawberry Street.

* * *

The guild was unusually quiet today. Everybody was sitting in small groups, scattered about the big guild hall. There was no fight. Even Natsu and Gray were behaving. It was a special day after all.

The table where Team Natsu usually sat were fully occupied except the spot beside Natsu. It had a glass of strawberry smoothie in front of it. Natsu unconsciously kept looking at the empty spot.

'Can you stop that, Natsu?'

He glared at Gray to snap at him but refrained himself from picking a fight with his archenemy. At least today. Besides, he couldn't push Erza off his lap to punch at that annoying ice-freak in his face. Erza would have his head first. As if sensing his distress, Erza gently ran her fingers through his pink locks, calming him down effortlessly.

It was kind of strange not to hear Mira squealing about how cute they looked when they got lovey dovey in the guild. Mira was absentmindedly drying the glassware. Freed sat in front of her, worried for his girlfriend.

'Do you think Laxus is there now?'

Levy asked as she shut the now finished Lucy's novel. Jet held her hand and kissed the back of it.

'I think so. He said he would leave early in the morning to get there before noon.'

Levy stared at the worn book in front of her. Levy had tried to keep it in best condition but it was starting to wear and turn from the multiple times Levy would leaf through the pages.

Cobra was snarling at everyone around him and not even the love of his life/ the jokester of Fairy Tail Bickslow could improve his mood. His mind kept going back to his pseudo-sister Lucy.

'I wonder what she's doing now.'

Everyone paused at Cana's words.

They wondered the same thing.

* * *

'Hey darling. It's been a while.'

Laxus placed Lucy's favourite flowers in front of her along with her favourite lavender scented candles.

 _~Yes, I do, I believe… That one day I will be… Where I was right there… Right next to you~_

'It's just hard to come here you know. But don't worry. I always have you close to my heart.'

Laxus gently caressed the smooth marble.

 _~And it's hard… They days just seem so dark… The moon and the stars…. Are nothing without you~_

'So much has happened since my last visit. Master is happily still on honeymoon with Porlyusica. I swear to god I don't understand how JiJi can stand that sour-faced woman. But who am I to talk? I, the brute of Fairy Tail, got together with you, Lucy the Light of Fairy Tail. We were the talk of the guild for so many months, remember?'

Laxus chuckled and sat down on the cleanly swept ground.

 _~Your touch, you skin… Where do I begin?... No words can explain… The way I'm missing you~_

'Natsu is still madly in love with Erza. You totally called it, blondie. Although they're not as bad as Juvia and Gajeel. I still can't believe they got together. I mean even you said it might end up with Juvia committing double murder suicide with Gray. But it was Juvia who called it quit. You should have seen Gray's face when she broke up with him.'

 _~Deny this emptiness… This hole that I'm inside… These tears… They tell their own story~_

Laxus looked up at the large impressive marble angel statue with a name plate drilled at the base.

 **Here rests Fairy Tail Celestial Princess**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **X767-X793**

 _~Told me not to cry when you are gone… But the feeling's overwhelming… It's much too strong~_

'Today marks 10 years since you left behind this world. Left me. I'm still lost what to do in a world without you in it.'

A single tear ran down his right eye first.

 _~Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you… And make sure you're alright… I'll take care of you… I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight~_

'I miss you so much, blondie. The world is a little duller without you by myside to make things a little more bearable.'

A sob wrecked through his body. Without a single soul at the hill to witness his breakdown, he let himself grief freely.

This hill was where they had their first date. They went stargazing and Laxus had prepared in advance to find this place to impress Lucy. Lucy had leapt into his arms when they got there and gave him their very first kiss.

 _~I'm reaching out to you… Can you hear my call? This hurt that I've been through…. I'm missing you, missing you like crazy~_

Finally, his sobs slowly quieted down and he lightly traced the plate with his fingertips.

'I wish you're happy wherever you are now, my darling. And wait for me there because I'll come to you one day.'

The gentle breeze passed him and he swore he could feel warm despite the wind like someone invisible was embracing him.

'I love you, blondie. Only you. Always.'

 _~Can I lay by your side? Next to you, you… And make sure you're alright… I'll take care of you… I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight~_

* * *

 **Song used: Lay me down – Sam Smith**

 **A/N: I finally finished it! As promised, angst chapter for you. I'm still working on my angst writing skill and this is my first ever so please let me know how I did. And I swear this is the only angst chapter in all of LaLu week chapters. And I'm pretty sure I'll be able to finish this before LaLu week 2017 xDD. I apologize for my tardiness.**

'


End file.
